random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunkest/Episodes/Season 1: fak u timebomb
"fak u timebomb" is a scrapped episode of The Bunkest. It was originally the tenth episode of the first season until it was replaced with "The Cost of Costco". *Reason for scrapping: Timebomb got written out of the series. Synopsis Timebomb's statements get him in trouble. Transcript (cut to: everyone is in the living room doing their own thing.) Pixel: This day is going by so slow. Madi: Probably because we aren't doing anything? Moon Snail: I second that. (Ace and Bob walk in, covered in sooth and scratches) Ace: MAN, what an ADVENTURE, Bob! Those robots didn't know what was coming! Bob: Yeah! We had to blow up that whole factory, but it's what the Kongs would have wanted. Ace: The best part is I finally told Yakko how I- Moon Snail: You guys just fell into the hole again, didnt'cha? Bob: I told you they'd figure it out. Ace: Ughhhhh. Yeah, we made it up. We're just so bored! (Timebomb walks into the room) Timebomb: Guys, I think we should make Dongwa act like a good kitty for once! By making him smexier! (Everyone groans) Madi: Timebomb... Ace: Hey it's nice that you have a boyfriend and you wanna bang him and everything, but do you...ALWAYS have to say stuff like this? Timebomb: You're just saying that because you're asexual. Ace: No, I'm saying that because I'm not the only one uncomfortable with that! Timebomb: Fak u Ace. Moon Snail: Y'know what? No, Fak u'', Timebomb. '''Timebomb': Excuse me!? Moon Snail: Ace is right! None of us have ever been comfortable with your ridiculous shenanigans! Ever since you arrived at the moon Bunker, you've been nothing but a giant, festering pain in my- Timebomb: I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS! (Moon Snail and Timebomb both growl angrily at each other, before Ace separates them) Ace: Hey, hey hey. None of that, please. Pixel: Whoa! Its getting pretty feisty up in here! I gotta go make some popcorn! (Pixel runs to the kitchen to make popcorn, and slathers it in butter upon completion. A flip-screen transition is used before cutting to Pixel returning to the living room.) Pixel: Who wants popcorn? But seriously, Timebomb, we get it, you have a great boyfriend and you have very specific feelings for him, but please just give it a rest. Then again, I don't know why I'm bothering because I don't even have a boyfriend. Master Frown (off-screen): So I don't exist all of the sudden? Pixel: AW FUCK- (cut to Ace, Bob, Moon Snail, TS, Flametail, Jasmine, Pixel, Madi and Ivy sitting in Plot Convienent Meeting Room) Moon Snail: We need to stop Timebomb's cat sexing! Ace: Not just that! For instance... (flashback to that morning, Ace is going thru the pantry) Ace: Hey where's all the cereal?? (Timebomb burps off screen and we see all the cereal boxes piled by them) Ace: DUDE!! THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME THIS MONTH YOU'VE EATEN ALL THE CEREAL! Timebomb: Early bird gets the worm. (Cut back to Ace, Bob, Moon Snail, TS, Flametail, Jasmine, Pixel, Madi and Ivy sitting in Plot Convienent Meeting Room) Moon Snail: Also, one time, he used my room for his... business... with Dongwa once because someone was cleaning his fornification chamber! Ace: Wait, he really did that!? Moon Snail: Yes, seriously. (Flashback to that one time, we see Moon Snail walking up to his room's door) Timebomb: (from offscreen) AH! AH! AH! I'M A GOOD BOY, DONGWA! Moon Snail: Bleaugh! (Cut back to Ace, Bob, Moon Snail, TS, Flametail, Jasmine, Pixel, Madi and Ivy sitting in Plot Convienent Meeting Room) Pixel: He also made me date 18 different ladies, even though I'm gay, AND have a boyfriend. Ace: Oh lord. Who were they? Pixel: Euughh. (face plant) I don't wish to remember. Bob: Okay, but only name one. It's okay, this is totally optional. Pixel: Not happening. Madi: He traumatized poor Waldo after he saw them fucking in the shower. (Flashback to Waldo looking at the mirror happily) Waldo: Armaldo, Armaldo, Ar. Maldo, Maldo, Maldo, Mal. (singing happily) Ar-mal-dooo! (Armaldo looks back and sees Timebomb and Dongwa.) Timebomb: (offscreen) Fuck me harder, Dongwa! Waldo: ARMALDOOOOOO! (Madi runs onscreen and sees.) Madi: What, Waldo--AAAAAA! What the fuck? (Cut back to Ace, Bob, Moon Snail, TS, Flametail, Jasmine, Pixel, Madi and Ivy sitting in Plot Convienent Meeting Room) Ivy: And he and Dongwa attacked sweet little Pinto Rappa all because she asked them to stop having sex. Pixel: They WHAT? (It cuts to Ivy, Pinto and Manic watching TV; Timebomb’s moans can be heard.) Pinto: Ugh, I’m gonna ask Timebomb to quite down so we can watch our show. Ivy: Ok. (Pinto walks over to Timebomb’s door. She knocks on it and Timebomb and Dongwa answer.) Pinto: Hi, can you please stop doing your thing? It’s kinda loud and I don’t like it. Dongwa: No, you homophobe! Pinto: I’m not being a homo- (Dongwa and Timebomb start to attack Pinto as Pinto sheds tears.) (Ivy and Manic enter the room.) Ivy: Hey Pinto, how‘s the situ- (See’s the beat-up Pinto crying as Dongwa slaps her.) Dongwa: Take that, you homophobe! Ivy: Hey! Pinto‘s not a homophobe! She’s tired of your sex! Timebomb: fak u Ivy and Manic (Ivy and Manic start to get mad; Ivy’s unsheaths her claws.) Ivy: NO! FUCK YOU TIMEBOMB AND DONGWA! (Ivy and Manic start to fight Timebomb and Dongwa) (Cut back to Ace, Bob, Moon Snail, TS, Flametail, Jasmine, Pixel, Madi and Ivy sitting in Plot Convienent Meeting Room) Moon Snail: So, what are we going to do to him? Madi: He's in for a nasty surprise! Ivy: You’re right Madi! (cut to: Timebomb and Dongwa in their room. The reminder of the bunkermates arrive. They decide to drag the two all way to outside, then they throw all their stuff outside the window, which Timebomb and Dongwa take. They realize they were kicked out of the bunkest and wave sadly as they walk away with their stuff) Madi: He's gone now. Moon Snail: Good. Category:The Bunkest Category:The Bunkest Episodes Category:The Bunkest Season 1 Category:The Bunkest Scrapped Episodes Category:Sagwa Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki